


Nightly Horrors

by that_was_not_supposed_to_happen



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen/pseuds/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friends decide to walk around at night dragging you with them. Eric catches you snooping around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“That’s a terrible idea, you hear me? TERRIBLE! We’re in so much trouble if someone catches us sneaking around here in the middle of the night. Guuuuys, please let’s go back I don’t wanna end up factionless.” You whinened, walking behind your two friends. For some reason they thought it would be fun exploring the dauntless grounds. You? Not so much. They had dragged you along with them anyway.  
You were an abnegation transfer and although you had chosen to be in dauntless the thought of breaking the rules didn’t appeal two you very much. Old habits die hard they say. Dauntless was all about being brave and fierce, everything you weren’t. You just thought they were being suicidal. Maybe some of them were.  
“Nothing will happen, we just take a quick look around and be back in our quaters before anybody even realizes we’re missing.” You friend Amy said while rolling her eyes at you, both amused and annoyed at your level of fearfulness.  
“Anyway…” She couldn’t finish her sentence. In an corridor to your left you heard a door opening and someone was stepping out ending his conversation with the person inside. You three looked at each other for a second with wide eyes before you all started to run wherever the hallway you were currently in was leading to.  
Your friends were already behind the next corner when you heard a voice behind you calling out to you.  
“Hey you there!”  
You stoped in your tracks. Fucking hell. You knew that voice. It was Eric. Your personal devil send straight form hell just to torture you every single day in training. I’m done for. There’s no way I’m geting out of this.  
“Uuuh, uhm yeah…hi there…” You stammered out unsure of the best approach in this kind of situation.  
“Care to tell me what the hell you doing here in the middle of the night? And who are you anyway?” He said with a straight face.  
Is he serious? He makes my days a living nightmare and doesn’t even now who I am? I knew he was an ass by this level of ignorance is truly astonishing.  
He leaned against a wall looking you up and down with a measuring look.  
“I’m Y/N. I’m one of your inistiats you know? You see me every day do you really not know who I am?” You said in a firm voice your anger getting the better of you.  
“No,” He answered, looking you over once more, “But now that I know …you realize you have no right to be here, initiate?”  
“There is a perfectly good explanation for my being here…” You said already thinking in your head what that good explanation could be. You had no clue. To make matters worse you were a horrible liar. This was doomed form the start. Why did I ever thought becoming dauntless was the right choice.  
“I’d really love to hear that. Should be interesting. And that explanation better be good or you’re not gonna make it back to your quarters tonight…” He stared at you seriously. You had no doubt he meant every word. But surely it wasn’t ok to strike down an initiate over something like that. Or was it?  
Fuck.  
“You see…,” You were begining, no idea were this conversation was going, “I am a sleep walker, no idea how I ended up here, really…I-I could not be more surprised than you are.”  
“That’s bullshit.”  
It was. Of course he’d see trough something so stupid. But well you really, really were a bad liar.  
“You’re right…the truth is I-I…you see I have a huge crush on you and was following you!” Bloody hell why did you say that, that was even more dumb than the excuse before.  
“Aaah is that true now?” He said walking over to you. You stumbled back trying to put some more space between you two. You hit the wall with your back and pressed yourself againt it hoping a portal would open up right there and swallow you whole. Eric placed both of his hands on the sides of your head, he brought his head awfully close to yours and gazed into your eyes with an intensity that made you uncomfortable. A blush was spreading on your face much to your discomfort. One of his hands landed on your hip, his face drawing nearer to your own. He leaned to the side and whispered into your ear.  
“You’re a terrible liar, sweetheart.” With this he let go of you and stepped back. You released a breath you didn’t know you had kept in and inhaled deep.  
“What was your name again?”  
“Y/N.” you said, looking anywhere but directly at Eric.  
“We’re going to have such a good time from now on. Belief me.” He said smiking and walked away. You were left standing there with the knowlage that you most likely hadn’t seen the worst of Eric yet. You were sure you would soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

You went to training the next morning, hoping Eric would totally forget about well, everything that had happened last night. Walking over to the others you felt a piercing gaze on you. You wished it was just your wild immagination but when you looked around the room you could see Eric watching you, following your every movement.  
He walked over and announced the training course for today. Hand-to-Hand fighting. Something you weren’t particularly good at. That said, there were not many other disciplins you shined at. You felt sorry for the poor guy who would be paired with Peter today. He wasn’t someone you wished to fight. Ever.  
“Peter,” Eric said loudly so everyone could hear, “get up in the ring.”  
Here we go again, Peter beating the shit out of someone.  
“And Y/N.” He said looking in your direction a small smile playing on his lips. You almost didn’t see it but that was clearly payback form last night. So he hadn’t forgotten. When you didn’t seem to move Eric raised his voice at you.  
“Go! Today if you’d please I haven’t all day”

You stepped inside the ring only to be knocked out by Peter seconds later. It was over so quickly there wasn’t even time for you to apprehend what had happened.  
“Someone get her out there and make sure she’s ok. I wouldn’t want another dead one.” Eric screamed to no one in particular.

You barely made it through the day, if you thought Eric was an asshole before you were sorely mistaken. Actually he had manage to be a bigger douche than even you would have given him credit for.  
It was firday afternoon and you were siting in the cafeteria with your two friends trying to eat a little after that hellish day.  
“Y/N! What did you do to the guy?” Your friend asked you while chewing down her way too big portion of food.  
“Why do you think I did anything?! He’s the one who clearly has some mental issues. I mean can you belief it, I didn’t do anything to him. I might have made a fool out of myself but that’s no reason to be satan now!”  
Your two friends looked at each other and began laughing. “Hey! It’s not funny! Stooop it.” You whined at them.  
“Seriously you manage to get the attention of the one guy in dauntless you should under any circumstances stay away from. How do you do it?” Your friend asked jokingly.  
“Must I remember you that it’s your fault I was out there last night in the frst place not to mention you left and I had to get out of that ridiculous situation on my own. Which I can proudly say I managed as best as I could!”  
“Yeah we can see that.”

Later your friends wanted to go out but you weren’t really in the mood. You decided that if form now on you would be Eric’s target there was no way you would just sit around without even trying to fight back. Since it was friday most people where out in the club or out doing god knows what, so you headed to the training room finding it completly empty as you had hoped.  
You did some basic training by yourself. Yes you knew hitting a punchbag wouldn’t make you a great fighter over night but you had to start somewhere. Right?  
Eventually you decided you had enough and made your way back to your quarters. On your way back you walked past the showers. The door was halfway open and you were wondering who had been training this late besides you. Since the person hadn’t bothered to close the door in the first place you thought it would be ok to take a quick look.  
Eric was standing in front of the mirror, apperently just out of the shower as he had only a towel wrapped around him. You planned to retreat silently as he suddely spoke up.  
“Like what you’re seeing?” He slowly turned around to face you.  
“W-What no…” You stammered out. He raised an eyebrow at your remark.  
“Already over your ‘huge crush’ for me, hm? I’m dissapointed. Here I thought you had an honest interest in me.” He said joking along.  
“Definitely over!” You said, slamming the door in front of you shut and getting away real quick.  
You had no idea what his deal was. Torturing you all day clearly had entertained him a lot. But there it was again this stupid flirting of his in the most inappropriate moments. You had to admit he was attractive. There was just this one thing not quite so attractive. His personality.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to the fact that dauntless was a bit short on members right now you and your friends, despite being initiats where given a mission. You had no doubt that they hadn’t picked any random initiats. Why? Because Eric was on this mission as well.  
In the morning you three headed to the starting-point of the train you had to take. When you arrived everyone else was already there, waiting. Tris and Four, Eric, Will and Christina. You walked over to them and listened while Eric and Four where explaining the goals of your mission.

Later you where leaning against a side of the train watching the city passing by and thinking about what they had said earlier. You were send out to find the hiding place of some radical factionless who apperently where attacking the supplies people in the city got from Amity, taking them for themselves.  
As the landscape changed into trees and fields you drifted away and almost fell asleep. Suddenly someone was shaking you roughly by the shoulders.  
“Wake up sleeping beauty. It’s almost time to get out.” Eric said to you. You were a little confused due to your half-nap.  
“Uh, uhuu yeah sure.” You replied while getting up and stepping towards the open doors ready to jump out.

The area you arrived at was huge. Forest wherever you looked. It was going to take hours to search everything and even then you weren’t sure you would find anything. Max apperently hadn’t been very precise when giving this mission.  
“Alright, listen we’re going to split up and search the ground. We’ll meet back here in the afternoon before the last train comes by.” Four said eyeing everyone present.  
You all started to move out on your own.  
“Don’t get lost out in the forest, princess. I would hate to go back without you.” Eric announced, passing you by and walking of in a different direction.  
Uuugh. This guy can’t just not make a stupid comment, can he?

After walking for ours through the damned forest you hadn’t found a clue. Nothing that indicated anyone was hiding there. You sighed to yourself and cursed this stupid mission. What a waste of time.  
It was getting darker outside so you decided to head to the meeting place. When you arrived the others started to gather from all directions as well. Apperently you weren’t the only one who hadn’t found anything.  
Everyone started running towards the train when it became visible in the distant. Four was the first with everyone trailing behind, you were the last. You were already halfway there when…  
“Wooooooaaaaah” You screamed.  
“Stop. Everyone stay where they are.” Eric yelled at the others.  
The others where turning around. Walking towards where Eric was standing now.  
You looked up and and saw everyone watching you. Some with pity, some with amusement and Eric just looking outright pleased. You seemed to managed to get yourself in trouble on your own really well. Observing your surroundings you saw that you probably had landed in an old pitfall.  
Great as if Eric needed another reason to make fun of you.  
By the time they got you out of there the last train was long gone.  
“There is an old Amity cabin up that hill, we will stay there for tonight and take the first train in the morning.” Four announced.

The cabin was quite big and judging form the looks of it not that long out of use. It was a little dusty here and there but no doubt better than sleeping outside in the cold.  
“Ok I took a look around there are 4 rooms so two people will have to sleep together in each room.” Four said.  
That wasn’t so bad you thought. You had expected everyone would have to sleep together on the floor or something compared to that sharing a room with just one person was great. That’s what you thought until you saw Tris and Four, Will and Christina and your two friends standing together by then it dawned to you that the one you had to share a room with was no other than Eric.  
“Shall we?” Eric said and began to walk to your room. You followed him walking past your friends sending them an angry look and mouthing ‘traitors’ in their direction.

Eric was standing by the window, you were sitting on the bed. Giving him a brooding expression you stared into his eyes.  
“You’re sleeping on the ground!”  
“And why would I do that, I’m your leader you should be happy to give up the bed for me.”  
“Seriously you would let a girl sleep on the ground you massive jerk!” At that he took a closer look at you and gave you one of his smirks.  
“No of course not…the bed is big enough you’re welcome to join me.” He said, walking over and slumping down on the other side of the bed.  
This guy has no shame!  
“Aah before you try…no touching.” He said turning to his side and attempting to sleep. He was probably hiding his stupid smug look.  
“As if I’d ever. You’re the one better not getting any funny ideas, Eric!”  
“What do you think of me?”  
“You don’t wanna know.”  
Trying to make yourself comfortable you laid back on the bed staying as far away form Eric as possible. You tossed around sleeplessly not being able to relax, besides it was fricking cold in the room. Having Eric sleeping next to you so close wasn’t helping either. You turned towards him and watching him. You traced the outlines of his body with your eyes. Hell if he wasn’t, well who he was, you would have counted yourself lucky to have him next to you.  
“Would you stop tossing around already. I can’t sleep like this.” Eric said all of a sudden. Did he notice you staring at him? Please nooo!  
“It’s not my fault. It is cold in here.”  
Eric turned your way and held his arms out for you to get closer.  
“Well, are you getting any closer?”  
"Naah uh forget it.”  
“What? You said you were cold I’m just trying to be nice here.”  
“I doubt you even know what that word means.”  
“I was in Erudite I’m quite knowledgable… in a lot of things.”  
“Ok that’s it forget I said anything!”  
“What? I didn’t say anything you’re the only one here thinking about sex.”  
“I do not! And especially not with you.”  
“Really? Somehow I don’t think that’s true but whatever makes you feel better,” he came closer to you and snatched your arm pulling you to him.  
“What are you doing, let go!”  
“Shut up. I want to sleep and I won’t be able to with you rolling around the whole night.”  
You sighed and gave up. There was no use arguing with this guy anyway. He would have his will one way or the other.

You woke up besides Eric, your leg entangled with his. And your arms around him in somewhat that looked like an akward hug. You jerked up and got out of bed quickly before he could wake up and see you two like this.  
You left the cabin early in the morning walking to your previous meeting point. You were hoping everything would work out this time. Luckily you were there way before the train arrived. Everyone got on this time.  
As you made your way over to look out of a window Eric passed you by whispering in your ear.  
“You know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex.”


	4. Chapter 4

Had he really said what you thought he had? Maybe you heard wrong. It could have been ‘Vishnu had a hex’ or ‘Wish you were Max.’  
God no, these didn’t make any sense at all. Enough was enough. You needed distraction. Your friends had decided to go to the club this evening anyway so you were going to join them. This kind of places weren’t really for you but everything was better than sitting around alone thinking about Eric.

“I’m not wearing that!” You declared.  
“Come on we’re going out, having fun you can’t wear your normal boring clothes.”  
“But look at that monstrous thing. What is that, surely you can’t call that a dress.”  
“It is indeed. So stop insulting my clothes and put it on!”  
“Fine…” You mumbled while walking to the bathroom to get changed.

And hour later you were standing in a corner of the club, bottle of beer in hand and not having fun at all. Your friends had found some dauntless guys they now, were dancing with leaving you behind alone. Not that you hadn’t gotten any offers yourself. In fact you had turned down a whole bunch of guys already. It was that damned dresses fault you thought. A black leather dress, ending just above your knees. Where did she even get that? Your friendly neighbourhood porn store next door?  
“Wanna get out of here?” You heard someone say next to you. Here we go again. You were thinking of a good excuse to give the guy when you finally turned to your left, only to see Eric standing there smirking at you.  
“Oh hell no, why would I? It’s really fun here.”  
“Yeah? So that’s why you’ve been turning down guys the whole evening? Cause you’re having so much fun?”  
“Are you stalking me now? Creep.”  
“Nah but you’re really hard to miss in that outfit.”  
As you kept talking to Eric another boy was making his way over towards you. You were really tired of this shit. Thinking that you had to deal with this one too you mentally prepared yourself.  
Eric shot the guy a look that made him stop dead in his tracks and turn away in another direction. You began to laugh and looked at Eric.  
“Thanks,…I guess.”  
“Everything for my favourite initiate.” He said with a grin.  
“If I’m your favourite I pity the one who gets on your bad side.”  
“The ones I dislike aren’t here long enough for you to pity.”  
He suddenly grabbed you by the arm and was walking towards the exit, dragging you behind despite your complaints. You’re outside when you’re finally able to break away form him.  
“Wha..Where are we going?”  
“My place, now.” He says with impatience.  
When you don’t move he pins you to nearby wall and steps back a bit. He gets down on his knees in front of you. Staring up at you with big eyes. Holy shit. Seeing Eric like was pretty hot, though you had no idea what he was trying to do, kneeling before you in a dirty back-alley.  
His hands found your legs and he began to move them upwards, caressing your thighs. You watched him, his hands moving up even further and shivered slightly. You felt yourself getting wet as he continued his actions.  
You couldn’t help but moan as he rubbed you through your panties, sending jolts of desire through your whole body.  
“What if someone…Eric, stop…” You breathed out.  
“You won’t be saying that in a minute, sweetheart.”  
He parted your legs further and tugged at your underwear. Leting your panties slowly slip down your legs, he brought his face closer to you. His mouth ghosted over clit, feeling his breath on your skin, your hips moved, wanting him even closer.  
Suddenly he dipped his tongue into you, licking your clit and you fought the urge to let your eyelids fall close.  
“You taste sweet.” He whispered before dipping down again, his lips and tongue moving between your legs. He was devouring you slowly, leaving you a panting, moaning, writhing mess. Your hips were moving on their own now and you brought your hands up burying them into Erics hair. You tugged at them roughly while Eric sliped two of his fingers into you, his soft lips closing around your clit, sucking gently as his tongue flicked. Your back began to arch, your head pushing back against the wall as you felt the edge nearing, the heat building up inside of you. He pumped his fingers faster inside of you as your moans grew louder and louder, finally bringing you over the edge, as you held his head in place.  
Coming down from your high you let go of his hair and sunk down slowly, resting on the cold stone floor. You were out of breath, panting like crazy.  
“So my place doesn’t sound so bad now, does it?” He said, lifting you up and throwing you over his shoulders. He gave your ass a light slap and started to walk in the direction of his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

“Heeey let me down already I’m getting dizzy.” You said to Eric while he had you swung over his shoulder.  
“Alright we’re here anyway,” He opened the door and gestured for you to step inside, “Bedroom’s over there.” Gesturing in the direction to his left.

You were laying on the bed, Eric bowing over you, smacking your lips together in a heated kiss. His soft lips were gliding over yours smoothly. He bit your bottom lip lightly while his hand was moving along your belly up and behind your back to unhook your bra.  
Your bodies pressed closed together you could hear his heart beating fast against his chest. It was beating in the same uneven rhythm as your own.  
He was teasing you with his tongue, both of you fighting for dominance. His eyes were devouring you hungrily and you could feel his erection pressing against you.

“God I fucking hate you.” You whispered when you broke the kiss. Eric chuckled slightly. “Yeah I know. Want me to stop then?” He breathed against your neck.  
“Don’t you dare …”

Eric unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off with his boxers.  
“Fuck..” You muttered. Your hands began to trail down his length. Licking the tip of his head your tongue darted out. He moaned softly and threw his head back, closing his eyes. Your tongue swirled around his cock, sucking him off. His fingers dug into your shoulders, moans escaping him and growing louder. Your swollen lips went up and down his cock, while your tongue was gliding against the side of his length. You moved faster, encouraged by Erics voice. He was getting closer. Grabbing a fist full of your hair he pulled you back roughly.

“Ah, ah I’m not done with you yet,” He growled,“Turn around and lay down, princess.” More than happy to oblige you turned towards the bed, your stomach pressed against the mattress.

He parted your legs and positioned himself at your entrance pounding gently against your wet heat, but not yet thrusting inside. He took both your hands in his and pinned them together above your head. You writhed under him, bucking your hips up to get more friction.

With one swift thrust he was sliding into you making you gasped in surprise. He began to move slowly. Gliding in and out of you. Your moans heating up and becoming needier.

“Tell me you want me.” He whsipered, kissing your neck and licking along the side of your earlobe.  
“God yees, please,” You breathed out, “Keep going…”  
“Fuck you’re so tight,” he grunted, pulling out and slamming back in.

You started to feel dizzy, you’re nails digging deeper into the cushions, breath getting shorter and screaming out Erics name. He thrust harder into you setting a steady pace. You pleaded for him to go faster. Clenching around him, pushing your hips up he send you over the the edge. Waves of pleasure were hiting you and time seemed to stop for a moment.  
He began to loose his rythm as his climax approached as well. He groaned loudly before spilling himself into you.

Exhausted you laid back. Eric was wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close to him. Drained as well he closed his eyes and you both drifted into sleep.

When you woke up Eric was on his side looking at you.  
"Why are you staring at me?” You asked him.  
“No reason, really.”  
“Do you…uhm… want me to go?” You said looking him in the eyes.  
“Huh? Uh …no stay I don’t mind..” He answered you. You watched him as he rolled to his back looking at the ceiling.  
“….Oh my god, Eric ..did you just blush?” You said snickering at him. A wide grin was spreading on your face.  
“Don’t be ridiculous Y/N.” He muttered out.  
“Who would have thought. You’re quite the softie behind that menacing look of yours aren’t you?” You continued, still laughing.  
“Oh for fucks sake just go to sleep. If I hear any rumors about that you’re in for some real trouble.”  
“Promised?”


End file.
